Kokuhaku
by Ahtzy
Summary: Killua tiene entendido que uno jamas entiende las emociones o lo que se dice, sino hasta que se siente. También que Gon y Leorio ya debían comprender estos. Y que Kurapika posiblemente no podía comprenderlos igual que él. Pero no entendía como se suponía que tomara el valor para declararse cuando las situaciones cada vez eran más seguidas, y sus palabras imprecisas.
1. Capítulo 1

Las palabras eran tan sosas que a primera impresión le parecieron ridículas, entendía el impacto y significado tan serio que tenían, aun así, prefería usar otras palabras; el problema era que no encontraba. Existían otras expresiones, pero odiaba las indirectas. Ir directo con un _te amo_ tampoco era apropiado, era tan profundo que no se podría usar con quien apenas intentaría que le correspondiera, tampoco consideraba que realmente lo amara; lamentablemente una de las cosas que se tomó enserio, de todo lo que su madre le dijo, era que el amor se da cuando ya conocías todo de la otra persona. Podría realmente tener ese sentimiento fuerte por él y se negaba por su rara ideología inculcada.

 _Confesión._

Podría decir: _"Me estoy confesando a ti"_ pero el desgraciado se tomaría esa declaración como una broma.

Killua estaba firme a eludir el aparentemente inevitable, e insulso, _me gustas._

Fácilmente alguna ceremonia le daría la oportunidad para confesarse, pero eso lo haría desfavorablemente público por añadir la presión de los espectadores; tratándose alguien confesándose al presidente del comité estudiantil, la conmoción no se haría esperar. Quería una respuesta sincera sin la coerción de terceros.

Gon lo hizo, y fue una locura. Él era la definición de temerario y audaz por lo cual cuando se confesó a la hija de su difunto profesor en frente de casi toda la escuela, quienes lo conocían se lo tomaron normal a pesar de estar igual de sorprendidos que el resto. Tuvo suerte de que la pelirroja fuera indiferente a toda la estremecida multitud; no influyeron a la respuesta que dio. Se preveía un rechazo desde que ella mantuvo la calma cuando Gon tomó intrépido con ambas manos la suya y soltó las palabras. La miraba con cierta emoción y ansia, ella sonrió y dijo: – Gracias –y posó su mano libre sobre la de él. La desconcertante respuesta se entendió hasta que Gon se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. Jamás se imaginó que esa fuera una manera de dar a entender que correspondía los sentimientos de su amigo.

En el caso de Killua, hacer eso sería una estupidez, no, una locura. Contaba con la osadía suficiente para confesarse más no para cometer alguna insensatez al no esperar un buen momento.

El momento que esperaba era simple. Tenía en mente decírselo cuando solo él pudiera escucharlo. Tal vez cuando hablaran por llamada sería una buena oportunidad, solían comunicarse por ese medio cada que se daba la oportunidad o por alguna circunstancia lo ameritara. Pero bien conociéndolo, que se le confesara por teléfono o algún mensaje no le agradaría.

No pensaba sabotear la mínima posibilidad de ser correspondido por usar ese medio, cómo Leorio, quien realmente boicoteaba su vida amorosa por su abuso a la tecnología para pedir citas y coquetear. Claro, Leorio pecaba también de ir por cualquier chica que despertara su libido; algo patéticamente superficial. Para su buena suerte, al entrar a su optativa de medicina, Cheadle influenció tanto en él, que en lugar de buscar mujeres a la cuales cortejar se le veía siempre buscando libros de medicina de todo tipo.

Una carta tampoco era una opción, además de ser extremadamente cursi y anticuado, no tenía gran diferencia con mensaje al celular o una llamada. No evitaría decírselo de frente.

 _Kurapika_ valía completamente la confesión directa.

Esa tarde lo vio irse con la profesora de música. Así como muchos maestros ignoraban su existencia o la pasaban de largo, había otros que tenían un vínculo amistoso con él, no tan estable cómo el de la profesora Senritsu o su tutor Mizuken; con su tutor se la pasaba discutiendo, pero contaba con él siempre como apoyo, fue quien le dio las bases con las que llegó al alto puesto en la jerarquía estudiantil.

Algunos alumnos deambulaban por los pasillos de la institución. La mayoría de ellos seguían hasta esas horas en la escuela por asesorías obligatorias debido su bajo desempeño, clases extras o simplemente por tomar clases que abarcaban hasta muy tarde, igual que el caso de Alluka. Razón por la cual Killua se encontraba desecho en la banca de su aula de clases viendo como todos regresaban a casa, esperando que la clase de su hermano terminara.

Tal vez pedirle ayuda a Senritsu sería buena idea. Desbordaba amabilidad, lo cual le daba la confianza suficiente a Killua para pedirle apoyo, sabiendo que también seria compresiva en el tema. Estaba la enorme ventaja de su discreción cómo maestra y lo reservado que mantenía los temas ajenos; era muy cuidadosa y sutil a la hora de tratar con estos. Ella no soltaría información como haría Gon; que sin duda estaría irradiando sonrisas picaras, comentando y preguntando cosas muy obvias a Kurapika sobre Killua. Ella tampoco por descuido o a causa de un arranque diría todo, como haría Leorio. Estaba la enorme desventaja de que ella le revelara un detalle que acabara con todo el coraje obtenido para declararse, para evitarle consumirse innecesariamente; no precisamente por ser cercana a Kurapika ella debía saber de su vida privada y la respuesta que le daría a Killua, ella era increíblemente perceptiva para saber el estado de ánimo o la sinceridad de quien le hablaba. Y bien podría saber algo de la vida amorosa del rubio fuera de la escuela, o al menos que impresión y reacción tendría a la confesión.

–Hermano, tengo hambre –Alluka caminó por el salón hasta llegar a él–. La clase me agotó. Perdón por hacerte esperar.

Killua advirtió que Alluka también observaba la marcha de los alumnos.

–Vamos, es tiempo de irnos también a casa –extendió su brazo y deslizó su mirada al maletín de Alluka. Sacudió la cabeza y no le dio el maletín, en cambio le tomó de la mano; Killua le sonrió: –Está bien, llévalo tú –dijo y se marcharon.

Su hermano no exageraba cuando dijo que estaba agotado, al poco rato de cargarlo en su espalda, se durmió; de alguna manera aun sujetaba su maletín firmemente, pero Killua llevó la bolsa de la comida. Se ofreció a llevarlo cuando Alluka prácticamente ya estaba dormitando en el camino. Tal vez pensaba que llegaría a casa antes de que el sueño le ganara, no vivían muy lejos de la escuela, quizá por eso no objetó a que Killua lo llevara.

Debió esperar encontrarse con Kurapika. No porque solo salieron minutos antes que Alluka y él, y llevaban pasó presuroso. Desde el instante que decidió expresarle al Kurta sus sentimientos, comenzó a topárselo más seguido.

No era precisamente Kurapika quien estaba delante de Killua, era Senritsu, lo cual significaba que su acompañante estaba cerca.

Antes de que pensara en evitarla o saludarla, ella ya se había percatado de él.

–Killua –llamó saludando con su mano– ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Le agradaba que le llamara por su nombre y no por su apellido, como la mayoría de sus compañeros y maestros. Lo incomodaba que lo hicieran.

Al llegar a ella hizo una leve reverencia– Vivimos por aquí –la mirada la mujer estaba fija en Alluka.

–No tenía idea –sonrió y volvió a mirar con ternura a su hermano–. Supongo que él es la razón.

Killua asintió.

–¿Usted que hace por aquí? –preguntó sin rodeos.

–Iba de camino a la casa de los Nostrade, daré un recital privado. Ya sabes cómo es esto –rodó los ojos.

–No me sorprende que la contraten, usted es sorprendente –dijo con sinceridad. Killua la respetaba y admiraba de cierta manera.

Ella suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza levemente por el halago.

–Gracias. Pero no creo que me vuelvan a contratar si llegó tarde –dejó escapar un tonó de alivio–, Kurapika ya tardó.

Killua estuvo a punto de mencionar que los vio salir juntos.

–¿Lo está esperando? Me sorprende que llegue tarde; nunca dejaría a alguien esperando.

–No es eso. Olvide unas partituras en mi escritorio y se ofreció a ir por ellas. Hubiera ido yo, por mi descuido él también tendrá problemas.

Killua no recordaba haberlo visto pasar, a menos que se hayan cruzado cuando estaba comprando la cena.

–No se culpe, todos cometemos errores. Incluso él por ir por las partituras– no lo dijo con malicia. Creyó que ella se había ofendido por aquello por tan abiertos que tenía sus ojos–. Y-yo lo siento –ella comenzó a carcajear.

–Puede que tengas razón.

–La tiene –terciaron la conversación a espaldas de Killua –Por buena suerte, aún podemos llegar a tiempo.

Kurapika pasó a lado de Killua y se colocó junto a Senritsu para reír con ella y entregarle las hojas.

–Puede que no la tenga –repuso Killua.

No perdió la compostura al escucharlo o al verlo, en algún momento llegaría y ya estaba preparado para ello.

–¿Vas camino a casa? Pareces ocupado –Kurapika parecía divertido.

A Killua también se le haría hilarante verse a sí mismo con ambas manos ocupadas, una con lo que era su cena y la de Alluka, y la otra con su maletín, contando también con el peso que llevaba en la espalda.

Kurapika añadió:

–¿Gustas ayuda?

Killua negó.

–Puedo arreglármelas solo, ya llegué hasta acá así. Además, se vería muy mal pedirte ayuda cuando tú nunca pides nada ¡imagínatelo! Me vería en deuda contigo por algo que pude hacer solo –bromeó.

–Imagino que recelas cómo te pediré que saldes esa deuda.

–Exacto –sonrió–. Además, ya van tarde, no tengo intenciones de hacerles perder más tiempo –habría usado la palabra _robar_ , pero Kurapika la odiaba.

–De manera que nosotros nos vemos en deuda contigo –dijo Senritsu.

–Me temo que es así –cooperó Kurapika –pero tienes razón.

Miró con terneza a Alluka. A Killua le agradó eso.

–Por tanto, es tiempo de despedirnos –prosiguió Killua–. Maestra, fue un gusto verla; espero que podamos toparnos pronto –rara ocasión coincidían–. Lamento no poder inclinarme de nuevo, puede ver que no puedo –ella dio una risilla.

–No vemos mañana –intervino Kurapika. Eso lo congeló porque lo miró de la misma manera que a Alluka. Se dedicó a apreciar a la persona por la que había caído.

Kurapika esperaba su respuesta y Senritsu miraba curiosa la escena con cierta delicadeza.

–No vemos mañana –respondió.

Se recuperó después de que ellos tomaron su rumbo y se separaron. No llevaban mucho tramo de diferencia, de modo que se preocupó de que lo vieran nervioso ante la sorpresiva exclamación de Kurapika:

–¡Killua, no se te olvide hacer tus deberes!


	2. Capítulo 2

Dos años atrás escapó. Fue iluso al pensar que definitivamente estaba lejos y fuera del alcance de las garras de su familia.

Llegó a la academia y entró de manera limpia con el examen general de admisión a lo igual que todos.

Cuando recibió la carta de aceptación pensó que los rumores de que entró por las conexiones de su familia correrían por todos los lares de esa ciudad, y si eso sucedía su familia lo localizaría. No fue discreto ni pensó en las consecuencias de decir su apellido tan libremente y contar de su familia de manera abierta.

Ya había considerado la posibilidad de los rumores de las conexiones pero no a tan grandes rasgos.

–La única conexión que mi familia tendría con el hecho de que me acepten en la academia será por los avanzados estudios que me impusieron –fue su respuesta a Gon después de que acabaran el examen. Porque definitivamente todo lo que vio en la prueba fue fácil.

Para entrar a la escuela se requería estar llevando constantemente papeles a la academia para tener derecho al examen, porque ese examen era increíblemente limitado y codiciado por varios. En uno de esos días fue cuando conoció a Gon, el extrovertido y ruidoso azabache que estresaba a la mayoría de candidatos y estudiantes por su irradiante ánimo. En varias ocasiones atrapó varios comentarios indignados sobre la carencia de seriedad de Gon con el examen. A los ojos y oídos de los demás el joven no se tomaba enserio el examen.

Killua jamás le prestó atención hasta que un día uno de los amigos de Gon, Leorio, se tomó la molestia de expresarle lo que muchos pensaban pero no se atrevían a decir:

–Me parece insultante que llegues sin esfuerzo alguno a este lugar y no tomes esto como todos –Killua hizo un estropicio en el patio de la escuela con las pagina de la guía que les daban para el examen; rompió cada una de ellas y las dejó caer a merced del viento. Según el comentario pasado hecho por el aspirante a doctor, fue una acción inapropiada.

Cualquier acción hecha por alguien que pensaban tenía el éxito por influencias de su familia seria tomada mal

–¿Quién eres tú para venirme a decir esto? Eres de curso mayor, esto no es de tu interés –inquirió indiferente.

–Lo es porque yo me esforcé para entrar en esto a lo igual muchos ahora mismo lo están haciendo.

Killua sabía que lo decía por su amigo, el ruidoso y animado azabache, que a lo igual que Killua, era aspirante del examen.

–Y él también, Leorio –intervino el joven Freecss–. Lo he visto en la biblioteca todos estos días estudiando.

Killua también lo había visto, en su mayoría de veces totalmente estresado y con su cabeza casi humeando. Por ello le sorprendió que lo notara aun cuando siempre estaba concentrado en los libros de estudio. Y no precisamente estaba dependiendo de la guía que les entregarían para ponerse a estudiar así como los otros se atenían.

–¡Pero ve lo que ha hecho con la guía! ¡Es un agravio!

Killua ignoró el comentario del tal Leorio y se dirigió al más joven.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Gon –respondió afable, cómo si la reclamación anterior de su amigo fuera ajena a él– Mi nombre es Gon Freecss, Zoldyck –tendió su mano a Killua.

–Dime Killua, el apellido viene de más. ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? –estrechó su mano con la contraria.

–Claro que puedes –esbozó una enorme sonrisa–. Mira, Leorio. Ahora tengo a un amigo de mi mismo curso –exclamó y luego se volvió a Killua– Espero que terminemos en el mismo grupo.

–Lo dices cómo si fuera a pasar el examen –concretó Leorio.

–No fue escarnio el romper la guía –notificó Killua–. Leorio, no pienso disculparme por algo que no hice adrede, y si ahorita lo aclaro es porque no tengo intención de que sigas ofendido.

–¡T... tú! No sé quién te crees que eres pero no lo voy a tolerar tu maleducada actitud conmigo, Killua.

Con llamarse por su nombre de pila, rompieron la tensión. Killua reconoció que fue por su amistosa respuesta a Gon que Leorio le dio la oportunidad. No llamarlo por su apellido eliminó la razón del reclamó inicial, y permitir que Killua lo llamara por su nombre significó su aceptación.

Killua descubrió que también Gon se había deshecho de la guía que les dieron.

–¿Por qué limitarme a lo que me dice un papel si puedo estudiar más de lo que ahí piden? –rodeado de libros, con una expresión de estrés en su cara que denotaba y sus hombros rígidos, Gon Freecss declaró en una pregunta algo que agradó a Killua.

–Eres raro, te esfuerzas más de lo que puedes y piden –tuvo que reducir el volumen de su risa con sus propias manos.

–No todos podemos ser genios como tú –arguyó Gon.

–Yo creo que tienes razón –Gon ladeó la cabeza–. Este examen tiene la fama de ser engañoso, y la guía debe ser parte de la trampa. No hay que limitarnos de información.

–Es como lo que han dicho Leorio y Kurapika antes, la escuela solo busca a personas preparadas y aptas –corroboró.

–Correcto. Lo normal es que acepten a los que posean capacidades y conocimientos superiores; con este requisito no deberían limitar los temas que vendrán en el examen.

–Lo cual quiere decir...

–Que en el examen vendrán temas que no menciona la guía.

Killua se preguntaba cuántas veces los sacaron de la biblioteca, por subir la voz y perturbar el tortuoso silencio, cómo en ese día.

La primera vez que Killua interactuó de manera directa con Kurapika, sin la necesidad de la intervención colateral de Gon y Leorio, fue unas horas antes de que el examen comenzara.

–Me parece sorpréndete que no estés nervioso, Killua.

Regresó el libro que examinaba a la estantería antes de girarse al rubio.

–¿Vienes a sermonearme? Leorio se encargó de eso hace rato.

Kurapika arqueó sus cejas desconcertado; ciertamente en ningún momento se atrevió a hacerlo antes. Cruzó sus brazos en negación.

–Me estas malinterpretando, no he venido a eso. Todo lo contrario, ya que te he topado aquí creo que puedo expresarte mi admiración a tu estoicismo –dijo relajando sus hombros.

–No encuentro por qué estar nervioso –respondió Killua adoptando una expresión monótona.

–Esto explica como exasperabas a Leorio –indicó desalentado–. No es que a mí me moleste –aclaró rápidamente–, me da curiosidad el origen de tu serenidad.

–Pruébame.

Kurapika miró a una dirección al azar y pensó por unos momentos.

–Principal compuesto con el que limpian la sangre.

–Peróxido de hidrogeno –respondió rápidamente Killua.

–No está mal.

Tenía entendido que Kurapika tenía la meta de trabajar en algún momento en algún ámbito policiaco o algo que le acercara a los ladrones que acabaron con el pequeño pueblo donde vivía. Killua sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta perfectamente. Su familia al tener una empresa poderosa, se aliaba con matones y mafias; con todo tipo de personas con poder. Y sus mismos guardaespaldas y trabajadores, por los constantes intentos de invasión al hogar de su familia, guardaban reservas enteras de esta sustancia para limpiar toda evidencia de su acto de oposición.

–¿No me evaluaras más?

–Lo hará el examen –declaró–. Y no me hace falta, te he visto estudiar con Gon. Algunas veces me ha costado entender todo lo que comentan. Estoy seguro de que pasaran el examen.

Killua no esperaba que fuera a alentarlo.

–En especial tú.

–Dime algo que no sepa –respondió con afán narcisista.

–Que algún día debes explicarme muchas cosas; estudiar juntos –hizo una pausa–. No sé, enseñarme tu método de estudio.

–No puedes estar desesperado para pedirme eso.

–¿Tan imposible es que me expliques? –retó.

–Es un talento natural, solo lo hago. Solo estudio –contestó tajantemente.

–Pero estoy seguro de que aun así tienes algún punto débil que no se compensa con ese talento –calló abruptamente– ¡Matemáticas! –exclamó lo más bajo que pudo–. Debe serlo. Gon también sufre con eso.

No sonrojó, pero pudo sentir sus orejas arder y un espasmo que posteriormente le hizo vibrar las manos.

–Me defiendo al decir que lo compenso con los deportes –finiquitó.

–Igual que Gon.

* * *

No fue la única vez que lo dijo. Le escuchó compararlos de nuevo después de que ambos salieran del examen, y los cuatro digieran a comprar algún postre en compensación por todo su esfuerzo, donde por alguna razón a Gon se le ocurrió retar a Killua, y ambos salieron corriendo en una carrera que disfrutó mucho.

No fue la única vez que salió corriendo de ese lugar. Y esta vez solo Leorio le vio huir. Gon no estaba para competir contra él, ni Kurapika para volver a compararlos.

* * *

–¿Como me encontraste? –escupió las palabras.

–Fui a dar una conferencia y te vi presentando el examen –respondió el mayor a Killua–. Leíste el mensaje, ¿cierto?

–Lo hice, hermano.

Illumi, giró sobre sus talones, miró de reojo a Killua y avanzó seguido por él.


	3. Capítulo 3

Saboteare el examen de ese chico.

Illumi era el más grande de edad, así como el más desgraciado. ¿La edad determinaba la maldad?

Su hermano era un muy reconocido por su impecable técnica en la acupuntura, expandiendo así el apellido de su familia a otra área y agregando más contactos y palancas al poder de los Zoldyck.

El prestigio e influencia que tenía a su alcance hacia peligroso ese mensaje.

Saboteare el examen de ese chico. Volvió a leer.

Y de ninguna manera podía dudar de ello. Su familia era enfermizamente descabellada a la hora de tomar medidas

Un ejemplo era Alluka.

La reputación de la familia era intocable; los dueños de una de las empresas más poderosas no podían tener escándalos. Y cuando su cuarto hijo se identificó como mujer, no se les ocurrió mejor solución que no dejarle salir de su hogar. Acostumbraban a que la educación de sus hijos fuera en casa, pero solo hasta cierta edad. Con Alluka al parecer seria hasta que fuera independiente de la familia y no les causara mayor molestia.

En cierta medida lo entendía. Su madre era acosada constantemente, el misterio de la elegante dama que siempre llevaba unos llamativos lentes negros. La enigmática dama, esbelta y agraciada, de fría actitud y el tercer pilar de la empresa. Cualquier detalle podía crear una gran noticia que dañara su estatus perfecto.

Killua recordaba el esfuerzo que la prensa se tomó por conseguir fotos de él y sus hermanos. Más de uno terminó con la cámara rota, y el rostro, así los guardaespaldas lo negaran.

Otro ejemplo más de las inconmensurables medidas que tomaban.

Illumi por sí sólo no podía arruinar el examen de Gon, Milluki intervendría también. Y no estaban en buenos términos en ese momento; bueno, nunca lo estaban, pero esta vez estaban peor. El cuarto pilar de la empresa era el jefe en el área de informática, puesto que tenía Milluki. Y Killua se encargó ensuciar su puesto al meterle un virus a su computador, el cual se expandió el resto de la compañía al tener acceso directo a cada máquina.

–Killua, es hora de cenar –escuchó a Kalluto.

–¿Ya me dejaran bajar? No me han traído la cena.

Kalluto cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza levemente para negar.

–Hermano, papá quiere hablar contigo. Te espera en su recamara, también esta nuestro abuelo.

–¿Mamá esta con ellos?

Volvió a negar.

Killua echó un último vistazo a su celular y, con los labios severamente fruncidos, borró todos y cada uno de los mensajes que había recibido de Gon y Leorio. Desde que desapareció esos dos habían llenado su buzón de mensajes, y no le quedaba otro remedio que ignorar y eliminarlos.

Dejó el celular a un lado al momento en que se levantó intrigado al porque su abuelo y su padre le llamaban. Muy a sus adentros esperaba que por fin le revocaran la herencia de la empresa, por sus acciones. Lo cual lo dejaría en un puesto forzoso de pilar, o tendría que expandir el apellido, así como Illumi.

–¿Tu de verdad te querías ir? –preguntó el azabache cuando pasó a su lado.

Killua miró a su hermano menor y posó su mano en la frente ajena.

–Sí... fue muy divertido.

Completamente. Desde que se hizo de amigos todo se hizo tan ridículamente divertido que olvidó que había escapado. Se olvidó por un corto periodo de su familia, de la aberrante presión que cargaba consigo. Por eso bajó su guardia y su hermano lo encontró.

No lo había notado, pero se había olvidado hasta de sí mismo. De que era un Zoldyck, y no solo Killua. Por primera vez era tratado como una persona y no como una figura o un objeto intocable. Y también que le retaban amistosamente por ser él y groseramente por el prestigio de su familia.

–Me divertí mucho –dijo titubeante a su padre y su abuelo.

Estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, de tal manera que, por el rato que llevaba ahí siendo interrogado, estas se le estaban durmiendo. Mantenía su mirada en el piso y las manos sobre su regazo, sutilmente cerradas por los nervios de estar frente a ellos dos.

–Pasaste el examen –declaró sin ningún rodeó más su abuelo. Abrió la boca de la sorpresa y una gota comenzó a recorrer su rostro–. Me nombraste tu tutor para inscribirte, ¿me equivoco?

–No –corroboró.

–Por ello ha sido el primero en enterarse –terció Silva –No estoy en posición para decirlo, pero debiste inscribirte a nombre de tu madre –Killua iba a debatir, pero Silva continuó sin dejarle comenzar– ¡Sé!.. –dijo con fuerza– que si lo hubieras hecho así ella te habría sacado. Pero yo podría haberte vuelto a inscribir.

–¿Tú? –inquirió incrédulo.

–Desconozco porque no confías en mi para ese tipo de cosas, por eso antes no me mencione como opción.

–La empresa te mantiene ocupado –balbuceó.

–Tengo el tiempo para una charla con mi hijo –hizo una pausa para posteriormente aclarar–. Para mis hijos.

La forma en que lo decía casi parecía una súplica.

Prosiguió: – Killua, tu madre no está aquí por una razón. Como dijo tu abuelo, pasaste el examen, depende de ti escoger que quieres hacer. Tienes mi apoyo para la decisión que tomes.

Dirigió su mirada a Zeno, el cual le asintió, y posteriormente reunió valor para encarar a su padre.

–¡Quiero ir a esa escuela! –exclamó lo más alto que pudo– Lo anhelo mucho.

–No puede ser mejor que los estudios que daríamos aquí, pero entiendo las razones –justificó de tal manera que Killua no entendió–. Quédate aquí.

Obedeció. Lo cual le dio tiempo de, fallidamente, tratar de entender a qué se refería su padre.

Hasta que los estrepitosos pasos y retumbantes voces le vislumbraron la respuesta. Apenas se alertó de la identidad de los dueños de las voces, se levantó y al mismo tiempo entraron tres personas, cargando maletas y portando acaloradas expresiones.

–¡Killua! –se abalanzó sobre él quien era dueño del vozarrón más fuerte.

–¡Gon! –lo recibió exclamando con la misma emoción que el susodicho.

–Por fin te encontramos –clamó Leorio como si fuera una victoria, por la cual al parecer estaba agotado.

Killua se percató de que Gon también tenía pintas de desfallecer de cansancio. Siguió inspeccionando hasta que topó con la tercera presencia. Kurapika, quien también estaba en las mismas condiciones.

–¿Por qué están así? –cuestionó con una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con horror.

–Un hombre en traje que nos recibió... –dijo Gon.

–Gotoh –le corrigieron los dos restantes.

–Sí, el señor Gotoh nos dijo: Si recogen todas sus pertenencias en menos de cinco minutos –Killua observó las enormes maletas que anteriormente cargaban– y lo encuentran, pueden irse con él –explicó.

–Desgraciado... –farfulló juntando sus cejas– ¡¿Y estamos esperando? vámonos de aquí ahora!

–Como tú no tuviste que cargar todo esto... –objetó Leorio.

–Denme las tres, yo puedo.

–¿De qué hablas? A penas y si nosotros podemos con una.

Killua apartó de Gon la maleta que cargaba, elevándola sin problema alguno para encaminarse a donde Leorio y de la misma manera levantar la que le correspondía al azabache. Con las atónitas miradas sobre él se dirigió por último con el Kurta, quien dejó caer la maleta tras lo anterior.

Reteniendo el enfermizo peso solo, caminó despreocupado hasta la entrada.

–¿Nos vamos?

* * *

–¿Están seguros de que no quieren ayuda?

Agraviados, rechazaron su ayuda con un gesto.

–Venimos por ti, ¿qué clase de amigos seriamos si te dejáramos cargar todo? –dijo Leorio.

Inconscientemente creció una sonrisa tras la palabra amigos. Pronto se complementó con la carcajada que Killua soltó.

–Ustedes, –dijo sin poder dejar de reír. Las miradas confusas no se hicieron esperar– ¿vinieron directamente de la escuela hasta acá? ¿Por qué traen los uniformes?

Avergonzados, comenzaron a hilvanar respuestas cada vez más desesperada que la otra para explicar su falta de higiene. Era domingo; dos días sin cambiarse. Y eso no explicaba la enorme cantidad de pelusas que traían en el cabello. Al menos en Leorio y Gon, eran demasiado notorias. Lo cual lo llevó a percatarse de que él que mejor cuidado tenía en su persona era Kurapika.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo por ello. Y aún más, por el hecho de que el Kurta también fue a buscarle. Había construido una mejor relación con Gon y Leorio y le era compresible que ellos fueran por él. Pero Kurapika siempre mantenía distanciado, y también se veía ocupado por múltiples responsabilidades escolares y de su mismo trabajo de medio tiempo. Lo cual aumentó la sorpresa de verlo ahí; se había hecho un espacio entre todo su ajetreado itinerario para ir.

Kurapika le regresó la sonrisa.


	4. Capítulo 4

Gon pasaba mucho tiempo con Kite. Y Killua estaba embarcado en actividades extracurriculares con profesores que apenas conocía; cosa que le ayudaba a distraerse de su estado sentimental (estaba agradecido por ello).

Extrañaba a su mejor amigo, y las actividades de ambos no daban ni un solo hueco a que pudieran salir a divertirse; apenas si podía verlo entre clases.

Por mucho tiempo Killua se preguntó cómo fue que Gon conoció a la pelirroja. Era imposible que el profesor se la hubiera presentado, aunque tenían una relación muy estrecha; ningún profesor daba a conocer si tenía algún familiar estudiando ahí.

Gon era quien decía la identidad de su padre sin problema alguno, lo cual por mucho tiempo (a lo igual que con Killua) hizo correr rumores de que entró por palanca. Ging era el instructor del tan apreciado profesor Kaito, lo cual contribuyó al cariño que Gon le tenía. Pero aun con esa cercanía ni él se pudo imaginar que este tuviera una hija, menos que estudiara ahí, y por supuesto, que su imaginación fuera tan poca, o su narcicismo tan grande como para ella tuviera heredara el mismo nombre de su padre.

Fue hasta su funeral que ella pasó a dar unas palabras y todos se enteraron de esto. Aun así, de alguna manera Gon había logrado entablar una estrecha amistad con ella; tan estrecha como para atreverse a abrazarla detrás del gimnasio después de su discurso.

Killua presencio dicha escena a escondidas, tenía tanto miedo de ser descubierto que no se cuestionó mucho como todo eso se había desarrollado.

Las respuestas se hicieron claras cuando se enteró que ella parte de esos alumnos que se dedicaban a apoyar a los profesores en actividades extras, y dando asesorías. Al mismo tiempo supo que Gon era parte de esto (táctica que le sirvió para acercarse a amigos de su padre, pero no a su progenitor).

'¡Pero claro! Fue por esto por lo que se conocían desde antes' Fue lo único que pudo pensar el verlo de frente mientras Bisky les asignaba los profesores con los que trabajarían en las próximas semanas. Killua estaba preocupado y hasta un poco agobiado cuando Bisky le dijo que no solo trabajaría con el profesor, sino también con otro compañero y el docente que le asignaran.

Knuckle y Shoot trabajan en conjunto, lo cual permitió que Gon y Killua pudieran pasar tanto tiempo juntos como antes, y se balanceaba el tiempo perfectamente para que ambos pudieran pasar el tiempo con Alluka y Kite, quienes solían visitarlos… o bueno, realmente Kite iba más por supervisar el desempeño de ambos con los profesores; de igual manera Gon se notaba contento de verla.

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia al ver como sus actividades los hacía coincidir. Tampoco era que quisiera con eso con Kurapika por el momento. Claro, por el momento, porque todo aquello le ayudaba a despejar su mente de su indecisión por declararse y verlo aún durante actividades extracurriculares aceleraría la cuenta regresiva para que Killua por fin explotara. Por otra parte, sabía que quería verlo llegar y pedirle el papeleo de los profesores; no sabía si de eso se encargaba el consejo estudiantil, pero Kite lo hacía, así que le fue fácil imaginar al rubio haciendo lo mismo.

No podía exigir demasiado, lo veía entre los pasillos cuando partía a casa.

–Bisky se ha dejado leer muy fácil, ¿no crees? –dijo Gon.

Shoot y Knuckle faltaron ese día, pero Killua y Gon de igual manera tenían que ir a organizar cajas llenas de exámenes y documentos de la oficina. Lograron pasar por lo peor, así que Killua decidió tomar un descanso para comer; Alluka de nuevo se había lucido con la comida, demostrando que la preocupación de Killua por dejarlo solo fue en vano (a esas alturas cualquiera habría optado por comida instantánea).

Giró de nuevo la silla donde descansaba y se echó otro trozo de carne a la boca.

–¿Hablas de dejarla sola o de los profesores? –respondió divisando al azabache colocando una caja sobre uno de los estantes.

–Hablo sobre los profesores –se giró a Killua. Este le extendió el recipiente de comida para ofrecerle, Gon negó así que Killua procedió a hincarle el diente unas verduras–. Ellos no parecen molestos, pero también se han dado cuenta de que trataba de hacer Bisky.

Killua les tenía un gran respeto a los maestros, a lo igual que muchos por su gran hazaña. Pero para Gon era algo más personal.

El propósito de la vieja bruja era claro y se dio cuenta de esto apenas ella mencionó sus nombres.

Una gran plaga se propagó dentro de la escuela. Una especie extraña que se criaba como un experimento escapó de sus confines, causando caos en solo cuestión de horas. Todo docente ahí presente tomo las medidas necesarias para sacar a todos los alumnos y mantenerlos a salvo. Por desgracia, entre esos profesores uno quedó atrapado dentro de las instalaciones mientras revisaba que nadie hubiese quedado dentro. Mismo que se encargaba de supervisar el desarrollo de los peligrosos insectos; algunos le llamaron karma a dicho hecho.

Knuckle y Shoot fueron quienes se adentraron al lugar, buscando salvarle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Salieron del lugar con heridas graves, pero cargando un cuerpo que elevó las esperanzas de que el peliblanco saliera con vida de aquello.

Mientras autoridades y especialistas se encargaban de contener la plaga dentro de las instalaciones, en una de las tantas ambulancias que daban atención a los heridos se declaró oficialmente la muerte del maestro.

–¿Te molesta a ti? –preguntó de tal forma que consiguió una rápida negación– ¿Kite lo sabe?

–Supongo que todos lo sabemos, y no nos molesta.

Killua respaldó dicha afirmación.

* * *

–¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? –Gon tecleaba en su celular al momento de decir aquello, sin mirar a su compañero.

–¿No crees que a Kite le parezca molesto que vaya con ustedes?

–Invitamos a Leorio y a Kurapika –dijo como si nada, pero a Killua le dio un vuelco escuchar el ultimo nombre.

Tuvo una razón para aceptar.


End file.
